Moral Rehabilitation
by Idontusethisaccountanymoreplea
Summary: Annabeth is dead and Percy is fighting to find himself. Percy's whole world lost all of it's colour. He didn't cry,he didn't yell or screamed. He just felt empty. He was losing himself and he was transforming into a cold-hearted uncaring and unfeeling something. Deep down he knew that that something was going to be destroying, not for him but for every one else around him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Moral**** Rehabilitation**_

_ "Tomorrow comes too soon for me to be able to move on from yesterday"  
_

* * *

Pecy still could not believe how much his life had changed in the course of one year. Just one year before things were so different from what the are now. His life wasn't great, it never was, but it was so much better from this state of emptyness his heart was stuck.

His grip tightened around annabeth's dying body."please wise girl, don't leave me,hold on ,_please" _he whispered to her. For Percy the battlefield was eerily silent. The giant war was won but with a great cost. Demigods were mourning silently their lost family and their lost friends, others were crying over dead bodies while yelling desperately their the only person Percy was able to see was Annabeth in his arms and the only sound he could hear was her last words that she whispered to his ear using all the strength she had left.

"Percy, I'm so sorry..." she started"No,no Annabeth please don't..." he gently put her fingertips on his lips, silently commanding him to shut up."Percy you have to promise me that you will try to move on,don't you dare give up,please don't do something stupid seaweed brain,I love you..."she told him."I love you too" he answered but it didn't seem enough. She gave him a soft smile , her intelligent grey eyes sparkling with the life they once held and then they went completely still as her heart stopped beating. He kissed them close.

Suddently Percy's whole world lost all of it's colour. He didn't cry,he didn't yell or screamed. He just felt empty. On the trip back to camp half-blood he was constantly looking behind his shoulder so sure that he would find Annabeth but she was never there.

Finally after watching her shroud burning, the fact that he would never see her again sinked in. He barely ate anymore and only upon Grover's or Clarrisse's insistence. He dedicated most of his time in teaching the other campers sword-fighting and pegasus-riding. The limited free time he had was spend in the ocean but his father's embrace wasn't as comforting as it used to be.

His friends were all worried for him,he could tell, but they approached him like someone would approach a wounded wolf. When they were talking to him they were always on edge like they were expecting him to bring his sword out and start slashing throats or break down and start sobbing. The Romans had returned to camp Jupiter except for Jason who wanted to stay with Piper. Leo was on a quest to save someone. Percy didn't care enough to ask for details.

And that's what his problem was. He didn't care. For anything. Someone could start a fire here on camp half-blood, his home and he wouldn't do anything but watching with a stoic face. It seemed that that was the only expression his face could form to nowadays, stoic. Not happy, not sad, not angry or bitter just stoic. He was losing himself and he was transforming into a cold-hearted uncaring and unfeeling something. Deep down he knew that that something was going to be destroying, not for him but for every one else around him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is appreciated. And reviews are loved...!  
please don't kill me!

Sorry for the short length , the next chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

** Moral rehabilitation**

_ "It's painful to say goodbye to someone you don't want to let go, but it's more painful to ask someone to stay when they want to live"_

* * *

Percy heaved a sigh as he stepped out of the Poseidon cabin, his eyes traveling against his will in the direction of the Athena cabin almost waiting for a blonde girl to smile brightly at him but once again he was disappointed. It had been three weeks since that day and yet he couldn't bring himself to do something as small as smile at his friends.

He headed to the arena pacing slowly; he had sword-fighting to teach. Then he would go for a ride with Blackjack, it was his only way to prepare himself for this afternoon. Clarisse had, oh so gently, demanded that he be there at tonight's traditional camp fire. Entering the arena he found his younger students eagerly waiting for him, some of them were staring at him like he was the best thing they had seen next to blue food. It was capture-the-flag tonight and the newest campers were hoping to impress the old ones or live up to the expectations of their godly parents. Percy remembered the feeling so he decided to go easy on them. At the end only half of them ended up to the infirmary, the other half was cursing and glaring at him with a promise of childish revenge (Ares kids).

Percy would have laughed but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't feel like eating, well he didn't feel anything actually and that should worry him but he did his best to ignore that minor problem, so he headed to the stables hoping Blackjack would be there. And indeed he was, with his impressive black wings open, and his head proudly held high, staring at the other horses (if horses could stare or look proud) like a very annoyed king would look at his very stupid servants. When he sensed Percy's presence he turned and his aristocratic stance turned to one of child-like enthusiasm.

"Hey, Boss, you got any sugar cubes..?" he asked full of hope inside my head. "Not right now Blackjack, but how about you give me a ride and if you are fast enough I will buy you some, although they are not good for you?" he said. "You are on, Boss" So that's how five minutes later he ended up traveling over the sea of Long Island in humanly impossible speeds.

The comforting and at the same time exciting smell of the ocean combined with the steady feeling the cold wind gave him as it caressed his warm skin made him feel almost happy. No, not happy, hopeful. Blackjack sensing his somewhat good mood turned his direction and headed for Manhattan feeling that it was time for Percy to see his mother. While traveling over the busy city of Manhattan and as Blackjack was steadily losing height in order to achieve a perfect landing in front of Percy's apartment building, something caught Percy's eye, a slim dark figure staring at him expressionless slowly melting into the shadows. Nico Di Angelo in Manhattan..? That was never good.

He thanked Blackjack for the ride and headed for his other home, his mortal home, his mother's home, his...oh you get the idea. He took the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. When the doors of the elevator opened and the door of his apartment came to sight he took a deep much needed shaking breath and finally after finding the courage he walked up to the door with a cautious pace and knocked.

Nothing, he knocked again and he took the same answer, silence. Suddenly Percy felt like the most stupid demigod in the history of all demigods. After the war he wasn't quite ready to meet his mom's eyes full of sadness for his fate so he had Irish messaged her and while avoiding her worried gaze he told her that he was okay. She on the other hand after hearing that Annabeth was dead told with tears in her eyes that she and Paul would go for a vacation...in Greece and although it was a very beautiful place, for Percy it held so much pain that he winced every time he even thought about it. His mom seemed to understand that so she didn't press him to go with her. Oh, how he loved his mother.

Still, there was something off. He could feel it and his instincts were usually right. So he fished his keys from the pockets of his jacket and unlocked the door. The house was really quiet. Photographs of him and his mother were decorating the shelves, there was even one with him and Paul bro-fisting and grinning like the idiots they were as his mother put it. With a heavy heart he headed to his room at the back of the house. Upon entering his gaze turned to the photograph that was proudly displayed at his desk. It was of him and Annabeth smiling and holding hands. Annabeth's expression was one of pure happiness, she looked absolutely stunning (and his mom thought he did his homework with photo in his desk...Ha). Suddenly he felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart.

He turned his head from the photograph and his gaze fell to the dark corner of his room. "I can see you Nico" he said Nico unattached himself from the shadows and gave him a smirk which made him look even more like a maniac serial killer. Sometimes he looked so much like his father, Hades, it was kind of unnerving. "Only because I wanted you to see me" Nico answered. "Something specific you want?"he asked. He knew he was kind of harsh but Nico had the ability to talk, sense, rise, and touch the dead whenever he wanted. That little fact made Percy somewhat bitter towards him. Nico's smirk fell of his pale face replaced by his usual expressionless mask of indifference. His midnight dark eyes stared directly at him. "Annabeth's ghost wants to talk to you"

Percy felt like someone had just slapped him. He stared at Nico disbelievingly until he rolled his eyes, grabbed him by his left wrist and shadow traveled back to the underworld. Percy was too socked to even blink. When his vision cleared of the darkness he was standing next to Nico who looked exhausted and was already chewing a square of ambrosia. The next thing he noticed was that he was standing in the middle of a beautiful beach and ...Annabeth was approaching him slowly without leaving footprints in the golden sand. She smiled sadly at him.

"Hey Percy...I have missed you" she started Percy was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move. This was not real; Hypnos was playing a very nasty game at him, yes that must be it. Annabeth couldn't possibly be in front of him looking like an angel. Her grey eyes were bright as ever. Golden princess like curls that reached a little under her shoulders were framing her face. Her face that was so calm, free of worry lines, free of the pain her past held. She looked happy. The thought almost killed Percy. No, he told himself, Annabeth would never do that to you. She wouldn't ask to see her so happy without him. But she did he suddenly realized. Was he really that bad for her?

"I'm choosing rebirth, Percy...I'm so sorry but I won't, I can't wait for you in Elysium, I want to try for the Isles of the Blest, I want to achieve greatness, I want the world to be proud for me, I hope you understand, maybe we will meet again Percy in another life, I will always love you after all" Proudness, Annabeth's fatal flaw. Of course he understood her need to live again. He always understood her after all. But that didn't make the pain bearable. His knees gave away and he fell on the sand dusting his jeans. He took a few calming breaths. Annabeth was watching him with a devastated expression and Nico was staring stoically at nowhere and being as quiet as a vampire. It hurt him really bad that Annabeth had made her decision just in four weeks of them being apart.

"I understand, I hope you find happiness Annabeth and I'm so sorry I wasn't enough for you, know that the pieces of my heart will always belong to you" he finally said. Annabeth went to say something but Percy grabbed Nico's sleeve and silently asked him to take him back. Nico seemed to understand and in a few seconds they were in front of Thalia's tree. Nico gave Percy a pat on his shoulder. A futile and pretty ridiculous try to comfort him. Percy gave him a short nod and watched him as he silently disappeared through the shadows leaving nothing behind him like he was never even there.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
